vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
February 2010
VFK Valentine Symbols Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 31st, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 1st, 2010. February has been the month of romance since ancient times and over the centuries, many symbols have come to signify love and represent Valentine's Day. Each year in February, loved ones give each other flowers, gifts, candy and of course cards, known simply as Valentines, to celebrate Valentine's Day. On today's quest, we are going to explore the symbols of Valentine's Day and say some of the classic sayings printed on the popular colored candy hearts! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Valentine Neon Cupid! VFK Valentine Symbols Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. HoneyRoasted 1:24 2. Tomorrow 1:52 3. Noahbloo 2:10 4. mr.king.man 2:10 5. DuckSwimmer 2:22 6. icywater_princess 2:31 7. pirateboi 2:31 8. roseybluebear 2:31 9. cooldion 2:31 10. Annabellgirl 2:37 11. SpaceAce 2:40 12. Catt 2:45 13. star_cookie 2:46 14. iAero 2:58 15. gimmethelicorice 2:58 16. Pelican 3:01 17. Adam_rocks 3:01 18. LegendZelda 3:03 19. Genie 3:13 20. FutureBlizzard 3:22 21. SunnyWrongFire 3:25 22. AceGuitarPlayerForLife 3:28 23. MermaidMelusina 3:33 24. Merrillynn 3:34 25. cutegymnist 3:37 26. KFan 3:37 27. ExtremeScarySky 3:40 28. dognight 3:45 29. acebobaloo 3:46 30. Tonytaco 4:10 VFK Groundhog Day Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, February 2nd, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, February 3rd, 2010. Today is Groundhog Day! The second of February is exactly halfway between the Winter Solstice and the Spring Equinox. It is also called cross-quarter day and the winter midpoint. What it means is that the coldest, darkest season is now half over! Even though the day with the fewest daylight hours, the Winter Solstice, is six weeks past, we are only now beginning to detect the gradual lengthening of the daylight hours. The end of Winter is on the horizon. On this mini-quest, we will take a look at the charming tradition of Groundhog Day! Your reward for completing this mini-quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Groundhog Day 2010 Pin! VFK National Bubble Gum Day Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Friday, February 5th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, February 6th, 2010. Today is National Bubble Gum Day! Next time you are chewing happily on a piece of bubble gum and you blow a nice big pink bubble, think of the fabulous history of this great gum classic. The distinctive look and flavor of bubble gum has been around since 1928 when an accountant for the Fleer Chewing Gum Company accidentally invented the soft extra chewy gum. On today's quest we will celebrate this wonderful creation that has its own special day, National Bubble Gum Day! Your reward for completing this mini-quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Gumball Machine! VFK History of Cheerleading Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 7th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 8th, 2010. Cheerleading is the organized spirited yells or cheers, meant to build up the spirit of the participating sports teams and spectators at sports events. Modern cheerleading is comprised of organized routines that are a combination of gymnastics, dance and stunts, however the first cheers were simply routine yells led by college pep clubs. On today's quest, we are going to explore the history of cheerleading! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Football Net Chair! VFK History of Cheerleading Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. HoneyRoasted 1:22 2. Poorbe 1:31 3. Tomorrow 1:57 4. ExtremeScarySky 2:13 5. icywater_princess 2:13 6. CuteStarPluto 2:19 7. LegendZelda 2:19 8. prettymiss.ashley 2:27 9. star_cookie 2:27 10. iamabigdisfan 2:30 11. SnowyMaya 2:34 12. pirateboi 2:49 13. NapoleonBobertZ 2:54 14. Miraj 2:57 15. cutegymnist 2:57 16. sophia 3:01 17. Joendy 3:01 18. Merrillynn 3:09 19. Anotherbe 3:12 20. BlueStormGirl 3:15 21. Genie 3:22 22. MermaidMelusina 3:27 23. SunnyBritt 3:40 24. Kitties_say_RAWR 3:40 25. madamemagical 3:55 26. Guest220342 4:09 27. AstroLightning 4:33 28. lisiana 4:51 29. Fullhouseprincess 5:01 30. FantasyHannah 5:19 2010 Valentine's Day Ball We will have our Valentine's Day Ball today, February 13th, 2009 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) The Valentine's Day Ball will also be held on Sunday Afternoon, February 14th from 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time (12:00 P.M. Pacific, 8:00 P.M. in the UK) to 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time (2:00 P.M. Pacific, 10:00 P.M. in the UK) There will of course be new outfits and attire for the Valentine's Day Ball! As part of the Valentine's Day Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! American Crossword Puzzle Week! '''February 26th, 2010 to March 5th, 2010. Kick off American Crossword Puzzle Week by solving one of our three daily crossword puzzles! The award during American Crossword Puzzle Week will be a Crossword Puzzle Outfit, including top, bottom and shoes. The consolation award will be the normal credits, and a Crossword Puzzle Block! During American Crossword Puzzle Week, the Word Search Puzzle will also award the Crossword Puzzle Outfit to the winner, and randomly to others who solve the Word Search! The consolation prize for the Word Search Puzzle will also be the Crossword Puzzle Block!